


This is better be good Ian Gallagher or I will murder you. (Not really thou)

by Renmiriffx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Foul Language, Gallavich, Home Alone, M/M, Naughty, Smut, ain't nobody got time for that, dirty and quick, funtimes, just get on me, really just an excuse to write some smut, set around season three canon-wise, slight mandy/Lip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there anything better use for an empty Gallagher household than have sex? Ian certainly thought not. Might just sees the opportunity and have some fun with Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is better be good Ian Gallagher or I will murder you. (Not really thou)

**Author's Note:**

> Well heya there! Too in love with these two that I just decided to write some more.
> 
> Like always English ain't my native language so please excuse all the grammar errors and spelling mistakes.
> 
> And don't forget, comments are always lovely, leave me some.
> 
> I don't bite, not hard anyways ;)

Praise Jesus and sing hail Mary. It hadn’t been this quiet in the world known as the Gallagher household for ages. No one was throwing shooting stars, nobody was yelling about something meaningful like ‘go to school’ and above all no one wasn’t banging anybody. And that my friends was a fucking miracle itself. I mean no one was fucking? This shit wasn’t right. It kinda leaves you asking the obvious question, where was everybody?

It just might be because no one was in. Kids were at school and Fiona was at work. And Frank was… Well who the fuck knows where Frank is or is not. Might be under the bridge, might be at Sheila’s, at the Alibis’, hell might be even in China for all we know. But that’s beside the point. Someone knew that this special event, the house being empty, was happening right now, and being a resourceful young man, took advantage of the situation.

The kitchen door made a creaking noise when it was opened.

“See? I told you no one would be home.” Ian said and took his coat off and hung it on the rack by the door.

“Good, cos ya know what happens if someone catches us…”A boy dirtier than old dishrag warned.

“Don’t worry Mickey, no one is coming home at least two more hours. This is better than the store right?”

“Better be…” Was all Mickey could say before Ian cut him off.

“Sweet Jesus” Ian said rolling his eyes. “It’s just the two of us, no need for the fucking tough guy-act.”

Mickey tilted his head backwards like he had just heard the most insulting thing. Eyes wide open, eyebrows high as fuck. Biting his lower Mickey decided to let it slide.

“Phew, fine… Fuck.” Mickey said. “Just don’t get too used to it fire crotch.”

“Whatever you say.” Ian said holding down a chuckle, cos he knew that Mickey liked him in his own fucked up way.

“How long are we gonna just stand here like fucking giggling schoolgirls on a prom night?” 

That was all Ian Gallagher needed to hear. Grabbing Mickey by hands, swinging him around, back crashing so badly against the door it was bound to leave a bruise, pinning hands high above, thigh and firm. Forcing Mickey to open up his legs with a knee. Hand slipping under the shirt, grazing the pale skin. Nails digging into the ribs.

“I love when you get rough with me.” Mickey said voice filled with anticipation and mere lust, like he was swimming in it. Not a slightest intention to fight back.

“Good.” Red haired boy said, struggling to stay in control of himself. He glanced at his ‘fuckbuddy’ before lowering his hungry gaze to the neck, particularly the joint where the neck meets the collarbone. Such a sweet spot, a week spot. Tender to touch, even more tender to lips and teeth. Leaving saliva behind Ian first gently licked the spot, then violently bite down, making Mickeys’ whole body just tremble of both shock and pleasure.

“Holy fuck.” Even words started sounding more like little yelps than actual words.

Tongue dancing skillfully over the neck like it was performing in front of an audience. Rushing blood made Mickeys’ veins more visible and more delicate.

“Just…Don’t…” Breathing was getting heavier by each breath for the Milkovich boy. “Leave any…” The last word turning into a gasp.

“Oops.” Ian grinned against the porcelain colored neck.

“You little fucker.” Mickey yanking himself free from Ian’s grab, leaning forward with his whole body weight, making the both crash on the floor.

“You can always wear a scarf?” Ian said joking.

“You’re gonna pay for that.” Older boy said, crawling on top of Ian.

Placing himself directly on Ian’s pelvis. Just pieces of fabric separating their erections. Hand grazing down the red hair, then gripping harder, pulling. Other hand tearing the neckline of Ian’s green t-shirt. Slowly moving his hips, Mickey adjusted himself better with the balls of his feet. Picking up the pace. Harder and more painfully he rubbed his pelvis against Ians’.

Ian was trying to maintain himself, but failed miserably. Groans echoing in the empty house. Hands finding their way onto Mickeys’ hips, making him move even faster than before.

“How you like that bitch?”

“I think we are wearing way too much clothes.”

“Got that right asswhipe.” Quickly Mickey found himself shirtless. Coat, hoodie and tank top wormed a pile on the floor, just to be piled up more with Ian’s clothes.

“Upstairs?” Ian said while bringing himself to sit, Mickey still in his lap.

“Well hurry then”

On their way up, both of them started loosening belt buckles.   

Ian practically shoved Mickey on the bed, kneeling in front of him. Tugging fingers inside the tough guys’ jeans, pulling them off.  Ian licked his lips, making them wet, starting to go down on Mickey.

“Oi, ain’t nobody got time for that. Just get on me.” Mickey said like he was about to burst. Shooing Ian away, turning around, dropping his jeans to the point that they just hung around his angles.  Hands already taking a firm grip of the mattress.

“Whatever you want.” And without any mercy at all, Ian pushed inside Mickey.

“HOLY JESUS MARY MOTHER-OF-FUCKING GOD!!” Mickey yelled loud enough to make the whole neighborhood wonder what the fuck was going on.

“Hey, you asked for it.” Ian said biting down a chuckle.

“Come on man, I didn’t mean it like that!” Mickey spat back

“I’ll ease up then.” Ian slowed down, even to the point that the trusts were more like gentle stokes of a feather (Well as gentle you can when you’re packing 22 inches.)

“On second thought, don’t.” Mickey cried out. “Just keep doing what you were doing.”

With every trust Ian hit more precisely on Mickeys’ prostate, forcing Mickey let out the most obscene noises, and those made Ian try even harder.  

Front door swung open.

“Wait, did you hear something?” Ian asked.

“I don’t give a fuuuuuuuuck, I’m so close.” Mickey hissed.

Fiona rushed in, glancing on the rack by the door, seeing his little brothers’ jacket on it.

“IAN?! You home?” Fiona yelled.

“Shitshitshitshit.” Ian mumbled, trying to back out.

“For the love of god, DON’T STOP. Just hurry the fuck up!” Mickey yelled and whispered at the same time, if it was even possible.

“Fuck, bite the pillow now.” Mickey did as he was told and Ian fucked him harder and faster. Taking Mickey dick in his hand, he started jacking him off so fast you woundn’t even believe.

“IIIaaan!?” They heard Fiona’s voice again, and steps making their way upstairs.

“Motherfucker!” Mickey cried against the pillow as he came hard. No time to waist, Ian pulled out. Mickey put his pants back on, buckled the belt.

Ian pointed outside “Window.” he whispered.

“Like I didn’t know that smart ass.” Mickey said panting because of sex and panic.

Ian grabbed some shirt from the floor and tossed it to Mickey.

“Can’t have you walking around without no shirt on, would look too suspicious.”

“You think?!” There was swearing when Mickey put the shirt on. He gave Ian a quick smooch on the lips. “Laters, fuck head.” And then he vanished from the window.

Rubbing his lips like an idiot Ian jumped under the blanket and on the same red moment Fiona swung the door open.

“Ian Gallagher what are you doing home at this hour? You should be in school young man!”

“Head-ache?” Even Ian had to smile a bit just how awfully non-convincing it was.

Elsewhere Mickey was running as fast as he could back to his house. He hurried up the steps and just burst the door open just to find his sister and Lip doing exactly the same thing he was doing some moments ago.

“What the fuck? Can’t a man come to his home without seeing his sister fucking naked?!”

“Well hey to you too, you fucking cock block.” Mandy spat at his older brother.

“Not to interrupt the sibling love guys, but is that my shirt?” Lip asked

Mickey froze and just closed his eyes. ‘holy fucking cow’ he thought.

“Erm, no.” He said. “Continue, whatever, I need a fucking beer now.”

It was only Wednesday afternoon, and that shit had already happened. All you can say is welcome to the south side.

 


End file.
